Transformers Prime: Different Ways
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: What if the rescue bots weren't stationed on Griffin rock? What if they were stationed on team prime? With Chase's so called father coming after him, will his new-found friends, Siblings; Allie and Blurr, adoptive father, Heatwave and best friend, Boulder. Will he find his way?
1. Arriving On Earth Scanning Vehicle Modes

**HEY! It's my** _ **real**_ **first Transformers Prime story! YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY! OK…. I'm cool, I'm cool. This is like a 'What if' Story. In this case, what if the rescue bots never met the Burns family? What if they were sent to fight on Prime's team?** **I do not own Transformer Prime or rescue bots. I own Allie, Orsa, Electron, Ulva, Mikey and Requiem. Enjoy!**

 **Voice Cast:**

 **Allie- Jadyn Wong**

 **Orsa (Or-sa) - Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Electron- Mae Whiteman**

 **Ulva (U-val) - Rowan Blanchard**

 **Mikey- Greg Cipes {Josh Gad for singing voice}**

 **Requiem- Jeanette McCurdy**

 _ **/Chase's P.O.V/**_

"Hey, little brother!" My annoying older brother, Blurr as he came up behind me.

"Blurr. I swear on my spark if _you_ do that again _you_ will not come off of this ship _alive_." I warned him and he ran to his seat quickly.

"I enjoy Blurr and yours arguments. Can I hurt you?" Requiem asked me and I sighed.

"No, go away. You annoy me and you hate me." I told her and she looked shocked.

" **THAT IS** — True." She yelled and Mikey threw something at my head.

"If you don't pick that up before I turn around, whatever you threw will be mine and your servos will be gone." I told him and he picked it up in 2 seconds and quickly ran back to seat.

"Done and done." He told me and I rolled my optics.

"La, la, la, la, la, la… World peace….. And bunnies!" Electron sang and I resisted the urge to slap her.

"Boulder? You're officially the only bot here that doesn't annoy me." I told him and he chuckled.

"That's because I know you better than any-bot else here." He told me and I agreed with that fact.

"Incoming transmission. It's Optimus Prime. Let's follow the coordinates that he sent us." Blades told us and set the ship to follow the coordinates.

When we landed, I had no idea where we were. When we landed Boulder asked the obvious question.

"What is this place?"

"Earth." A booming voice said and we all turned around. "And I am Optimus Prime."

"Rescue force sigma 17 reporting for duty." Heatwave told him as he saluted.

"I was not aware that rescue teams were….. Still active." Optimus said slowly… What did he mean by that?

"Wherever there is an emergency, there are rescue bots, sir." I explained to him, still silently questioning what was going on.

"Wait. Why wouldn't we be active? How long were we in stasis? We better check in with Cybertron HQ."

"That will not be necessary… Or _possible_. Cybertron is no longer our home…. This planet _is_."

 _ ***Transformers! More than meets the eye!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformers! Robots in disguise!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!**_

 _ **Transformers! More than they appear!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformers! Justice, bolts, and gears!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Autobots wage their battle to destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons!**_

 _ **Transformers!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Transformers!***_

 _ **/Still Chase's P.O.V/**_

"Heatwave, Blades, Allie, Blurr, Mikey, Requiem, Electron, Boulder and Chase. I have chosen your new mission."

" **HELL YEAH!"** Mikey yelled and we all took a giant step away from him.

"So what are we doing?" Requiem asked Optimus Prime.

"You are going to join me and my team. Bulkhead, Arcee, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee." Optimus told us. And in 3-2-1.

" **BUMBLEBEE IS GOING TO BE THERE?!"**

Right on schedule.

"Blades? Honey, stop talking." Electron told him and he rolled his optics.

"First. Each on you must scan an earth friendly vehicle." Optimus told us as he gave us 9 choices. A police car, firetruck, bulldozer, helicopter, Ferrari, motorcycle, racecar, Urbana 500 and another motorcycle.

"Woah! Look at those lines!" Boulder exclaimed as he looked at the bulldozer.

"Boulder. Do you wish to scan first?" Optimus asked and Boulder nodded and he scanned the bulldozer and he transformed. That definitely suits him.

"Primitive… But apparently they use this one for what I did back home." Heatwave told himself and he scanned. The firetruck.

"Ohhh sweet! I'm taking the blue one!" Requiem yelled, but Allie growled at her.

"No way, hot shot, I'm taking the blue one!" Allie yelled and pushed her back.

"Uh-uh. No damn way that I'm taking the green one!" Requiem yelled and pushed Allie harder.

" _ **YOU'RE TAKING THE GREEN ONE!"**_ Allie yelled at her and everybody except Blurr and I stepped back.

"Ok…. I'll take the green one." Requiem whispered.

"I'm glad we worked it out." Allie said as she scanned the blue motorcycle.

"And I'll scan the green one." Requiem stated as she did just that.

"Woah! Sweet racecar! I'm doin' it!" Blurr yelled as he scanned the blue racecar.

" **FERRARI! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY! FERRARI!"** Mikey yelled and scanned the bright green and yellow Ferrari.

"Ohhh the Urbana 500. You know it just won't rock your world….. it will transform it." Electron stated as she scanned the Urbana 500.

"Is this what law enforcement uses for transportation?" I asked Optimus and he nodded his head and I scanned the police car.

"It looks like your choice has been made for you Blades." Optimus explained to Blades and he scanned the helicopter.

"Wait… This _thing_ … _**Flies?**_ " Blades asked him and Boulder slightly drove forward.

"He doesn't like heights." He explained to him.

"Follow me. You will meet the team. And our human friends. Jackson Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadai, Ulva and Orsa Aiden . They will help and _teach_ you everything that you need to _know_ on being on team prime."

 **Suggestions are helpful and useful. This is my first Prime and 'What if' story. PM me if you have any questions and most of my characters are typically OCC. R &R**


	2. People And Songs

**I do not own Transformer Prime or rescue bots. I own Allie, Orsa, Electron, Ulva, Mikey and Requiem. Most of the characters that I use are typically OCC {out of character} Enjoy! Orsa is a Latin name means little she-bear and Ulva is a** **German name that means wolf.**

 **Voice Cast:**

 **Allie- Jadyn Wong**

 **Orsa (Or-sa) - Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Electron- Mae Whiteman**

 **Ulva (U-val) - Rowan Blanchard**

 **Mikey- Greg Cipes {Josh Gad for singing voice}**

 **Requiem- Jeanette McCurdy**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

" **OMIGOD! NEW BOTS!"** The girl, now introduced as Ulva screamed louder than I imagined.

"Can she scream louder than that?" Mikey asked as he uncovered his audio receptors.

"Yes, quite. Beware of Orsa as well. Especially when their together.

"Karaoke, karaoke right now!" Orsa yelled and the others seamed to groan.

"I'm sorry…. What?" Requiem asked and Orsa an Ulva smiled at each other.

"OK! So whenever we meet somebody new, we have them sing a song that describes them! You cannot back out." Ulva explained and threatened and Mikey took a step back.

"You're afraid of a human?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"I'm afraid of you…. So… yeah." He told me and I gave him my famous death glare and he hid behind Allie.

" **SONGS!"** Uvula and Orsa yelled and I covered my audio receptors.

"OK. OK. Don't get your wires in a twist." Requiem told her as they threw her a 'Microphone' as she prepared to sing.

 _ **You don't know me- Elizabeth Gillies**_

 _You think you know me, but you don't know me._

 _You think you own me, but you can't control me._

 _You look at me and there's just one thing that you see._

 _So listen to me. Listen to me!_

 _You push me back. I'll push you back. Harder. Harder._

 _You scream at me. I'll scream at you. Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder._

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you._

 _You don't know me._

 _You think you got me, but you don't get me. You think you want me, but you don't know what you're getting into. There's so much more to me then what you think you see. So listen to me. Just listen to me!_

 _You push me back. I'll push you back. Harder. Harder._

 _You scream at me. I'll scream at you. Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder._

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you._

 _You don't know me._

 _And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting. And the pain it feels okay, it feels okay_ _ **(hey)**_

 _You push me back. I'll push you back. You scream at me. I'll scream at you._

 _Louder, louder, louder, louder. Louder, louder, louder, louder. Louder!_

 _You push me back. I'll push you back. Harder. Harder._

 _You scream at me. I'll scream at you. Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder._

 _I'm dangerous, I'm warning you. But you're not afraid of me and I can't convince you._

 _And I don't have to. I think you know me._

Yeah, Requiem has always been the singer on our team. She and I may not get along, but I agree that she's an **AMAZING** singer.

"Chasey! Ch-ch-ch-ch-" Mikey began to do the Chasey call.

"St-st- stop." I told him and he rolled his optics at me and raised my servo in the air.

" **CHASE VOLENTEERS TO GO NEXT!"** Mikey yelled and I glared at him.

"Chase! Get over here." Ulva ordered and I groaned, but did as I was told.

 _ **When She Cries- Britt Nicole {Edited}**_

 _Little mech, terrified.  
He'd leave his room if only dents would heal.  
A home is no place to hide.  
His spark is breaking from the pain that he feels._

 _Every day's the same.  
He fights to find his way.  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides, and tries to pray.  
He wonders why, does anyone ever hear him? When he cries?_

 _Today he's turning thirteen.  
Everyone's singing, but he can't seem to smile.  
They never get past arm's length.  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
Pulling down his long Jambs.  
To cover all the memories the dents leave.  
He says, "Maybe making me leak… Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean."_

 _Every day's the same.  
He fights to find his way.  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray.  
He wonders why… Does anyone ever hear him… When he cries?_

 _This is the dark before the dawn.  
The storm before the peace.  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and primus is watching over you.  
He hears you._

 _Every day's the same.  
He fights to find his way.  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray.  
He'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears him when he cries_

 _Every day's the same.  
He fights to find his way.  
He hurts, he breaks, he hides and tries to pray.  
He'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears him when he cries  
He'll be just fine, 'cause I know he hears him when he cries_

That song describes my life. Galvertron, my father, hurt me in all ways possible. My mother died in the fatal car crash of Cybertron with Boulder's parents. My father never gave a scrap. Heatwave adopted me and Boulder when we were 14. So I'm not a complete orphan…. But I've never had a mother that I can remember.

"Mikey volunteers!" I stated and he glared at me… Again.

" **UGH!** Fiiiiiiiine!"

 **Everything Is Awesome- Tegan and Sara**

 _Everything is awesome!_

 _Everything is cool when you're part of a team._

 _Everything is awesome when we're living our dream._

 _Everything is better when we stick together._

 _Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever._

 _We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony._

 _Everything is awesome._

 _Everything is cool when you're part of a team_

 _Everything is awesome when we're living our dream_

 _(Wooo)_

 _3, 2, 1. Go_

 _Have you heard the news, everyone's talking_

 _Life is good 'cause everything's awesome_

 _Lost my job, it's a new opportunity_

 _More free time for my awesome community_

 _I feel more awesome than an awesome possum_

 _Dip my body in chocolate frostin'_

 _Three years later, wash off the frostin'_

 _Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome_

 _Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes_

 _It's awesome to win, and it's awesome to lose (it's awesome to lose)_

 _Everything is better when we stick together_

 _Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever, let's party forever_

 _We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony_

 _Everything is awesome_

 _Everything is cool when you're part of a team_

 _Everything is awesome when we're living our dream_

 _Blue skies, bouncy springs_

 _We just named two awesome things_

 _A Nobel prize, a piece of string_

 _You know what's awesome? EVERYTHING!_

 _Dogs with fleas, allergies,_

 _A book of Greek antiquities_

 _Brand new pants, a very old vest_

 _Awesome items are the best_

 _Trees, frogs, clogs_

 _They're awesome_

 _Rocks, clocks, and socks_

 _They're awesome_

 _Figs, and jigs, and twigs_

 _That's awesome_

 _Everything you see, or think, or say_

 _Is awesome_

 _Everything is awesome_

 _Everything is cool when you're part of a team_

 _Everything is awesome when we're living our dream._

Figured it was that song. Ever since Blades showed it to him, he's been obsessed with that song.

"Me next." Allie sang in a sing-song voice.

 **I got nerve- Hannah Montana/ Mikey Cyrus**

 _We haven't met  
And that's OK  
'cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line_

 _The moment is mine believe me_

 _Don't close your eyes  
'cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you_

 _I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)_

 _Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning_

 _Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you_

 _I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve_

 _You, you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey_

 _I know where I stand, I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
I know I can change the world yeah, yeah, yeah._

 _I know what you like, I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve_

 _(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)_

 _I know what you like, I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve_

Well… I guess she's got nerve.

"You're doing it." Blades told Heatwave.

"Nody no, no, no to the no, no, no." Heatwave growled.

"So you'll do it?" Blades asked, stupidly.

" **YOU'LL DO IT NOW!"** Orsa yelled at him.

"OK. I'll do it now."

 **Hero- Skillet**

 _I'm just a step away_

 _I'm just a breath away_

 _Losin' my faith today_

 _(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man_

 _Not supermech_

 _(I'm not supermech)_

 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war_

 _Just another family torn_

 _(Falling from my faith today)_

 _Just a step from the edge_

 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now_

 _I need a hero (save me now)_

 _I need a hero to save my life_

 _A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I've gotta fight today_

 _To live another day_

 _Speakin' my processer today_

 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand_

 _But I am just a mech_

 _(I'm not supermech)_

 _My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war_

 _Just another family torn_

 _(My voice will be heard today)_

 _It's just another kill_

 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _I need a hero to save my life_

 _I need a hero just in time_

 _Save me just in time_

 _Save me just in time_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_

 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _We're in the fight of our lives_

 _(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_

 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_

 _I've got a hero (I've got a hero)_

 _Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right_

 _Today I'm speaking my mind_

 _And if it kills me tonight_

 _(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _I need a hero_

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right_

 _Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak_

 _Who's gonna make 'em believe_

 _I need a hero_

 _I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

" **HELL YEAH!** Electron." Orsa yelled and motioned for Electron to go.

 **Roar- Katy Perry**

 _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath.  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sit quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

 _You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar_

 _Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero  
_

_You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..._

 _Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar_

 _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You're gonna hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar..._

" **YAY! GO ELECTRON! WHOOO!"** Blades yelled, excitedly. He might have a _small_ crush on her.

"I'll go next." Boulder told Orsa and I smiled at my best friend for life.

 **Shattered- Trading Yesterday**

 _Yesterday I offlined, tomorrow's leaking.  
Fall into your sunlight.  
The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown._

 _And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown._

 _As reason clouds my optics, with splendor fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight.  
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long._

 _And this day's ending.  
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

 _And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my spark is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my spark.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all_

 _Yesterday I offlined, tomorrow's leaking.  
Fall into your sunlight._

I like that song. And he sings it especially well.

"YAY! Last but not least, Blades Michele Matthews!" Electron yelled and I forced myself to keep from laughing.

"Michele?" Arcee asked and Boulder and I burst out laughing.

"Electron." Blades growled at her.

"It came out, it just came out, it came out." Electron defended herself and let him sing.

 **Fly / I believe I Can Fly -Glee**

 _I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise. To fly, to fly. I used to think that I could not go on. (That I could not go on.) And life was nothing but an awful song. (Nothing but an awful song.) I came to win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, and higher!_

 _I believe I can fly. (I believe I can fly) I believe I can touch the sky. I believe I can fly (Fly.) I believe I can touch the sky. (Fly.) I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise. I believe I can fly. (Fly.) I believe I can touch the sky._

 _Oh, I believe I can fly. (Fly.) I believe I can touch the sky. (Touch the sky.) I believe I can fly. Get ready for it, get ready for it. Get ready for it. Then I can be it. (Get ready for it, I came to win.) If I just believe it, there's nothing to it. (Get ready for it, I came to win.) Get ready for it! Yeah! I believe I can fly. (Fly) I believe I can touch the sky. (Sky.) I think about it every night and day. Spread my wings and fly away. Oh, I believe I can soar. (Fly.) Get ready for it. I see me running' through that open door. (Get ready for it.) Oh, I believe I can fly (Fly.) Get ready for it. I believe I can fly._

That really suits him. That's all I have to say.

"Can you guys tell us about yourselves? What happened during your sparkling-hood?" Miko asked us and I sighed….. Here comes the end of everything.


End file.
